walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Anne (TV Series)
Jadis is a main character and a former antagonist as well as a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's ''The Walking Dead''. She is the leader of The Scavengers and served as an antagonist for the second half of Season 7 and the first half of Season 8 before reaffirming her alliance with Rick and becoming one of the co-leaders of The Militia, along with Rick Grimes, Maggie Rhee, and Ezekiel. Personality Jadis is shown to be a calm, patient, cunning, and highly intelligent woman who is a strong leader to those in her group. Under her leadership, she and her people have become adept at using limited resources to their advantage in order to combat the dead as seen by how they are able to make homemade weapons from simple junk and she appears to be extremely successful at keeping her group safe as she has kept many people alive. Jadis appears to care about the well-being of her people and is shown to have a strong desire to obtain large amounts of resources in order to increase the fighting power of her group. It appears that she does not enjoy instigating conflicts with other groups as the motto that she characterizes her group with is; "We take. We don't bother". However Jadis is an extremely cold and dark person and is shown to be extremely greedy and will do whatever it takes to obtain the resources she desires for her group. This is particularly seen when she only agrees to help Rick and Alexandria fight the Saviors if she is provided with many weapons and supplies and even after Rick brings her a large supply, she demands more. Her greed is further exemplified when she betrays Rick and Alexandria and sides with the Saviors in order to obtain a better deal than offered by Rick. Her cruel side is shown when she throws Rick into a pit to face an armored Walker and later shoots Rick even after he pleads to make a better deal and gives him to Negan, showing that she is willing to allow harm to befall on others, showing that she is most likely a murderer as well. She seems to be a capable fighter and strategic leader as shown by the retreat she orders after the battle at Alexandria, which spares many of her people certain death at the hands of her enemies. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Jadis' life before or as the outbreak began. She may have lived somewhere in or near Virginia. Post-Apocalypse At some point following the outbreak, Jadis formed and became the leader of a large group of survivors which would eventually be known as "The Scavengers". She and her people eventually took over a junkyard, which became their primary base of operations. She and her people survived by making homemade weapons from junk and scavenging the nearby areas for supplies. Jadis herself claims to not enjoy instigating conflicts with other survivors, as her motto for her group is: "We take, we don't bother". However it is likely she and her group resorted to killing other survivors and attacking camps and settlements to obtain resources. Jadis was extremely successful at keeping her group safe and kept as many as 120 people alive. At some point, an ally of hers named Winslow died and reanimated and she had him covered in armor in order to be used as weapon to test the strength of other survivors who encountered her group, though many failed. It is possible that she somehow knew of the Saviors in advance as shown by her first reaction to Rick's plea for her to help him and his people fight Negan and the Saviors. At some point, she and her people had their eyes on a houseboat filled with supplies that they were waiting to seize, though Rick and Aaron raided it first. Season 7 "New Best Friends" As the residents of the Junkyard surround Rick and his group. Jadis approaches Rick, Jadis does not introduce herself, instead, she tells Rick that they own their lives, and if they will give them anything to buy them back. She then signals to Tamiel and Brion to bring out Gabriel. After Father Gabriel comes out, Jadis explains that they kidnapped Gabriel, due to them taking their supplies. As Rick tells Jadis about the Saviors, she seems somewhat impressed. When Rick proposes that they work with them to defeat The Saviors, Jadis chuckles, and says no. She then signals Tamiel and Brion to take Gabriel away, and to grab Rick and his group. Jadis watches Rick and his group attack her group as they try to grab them. In the midst of fighting, Gabriel holds a knife to Tamiel's throat and tells Jadis he will kill her if she doesn't let them go. Jadis casually tells him to get away from Tamiel. She hears Gabriel plea for the groups freedom, and tells them about The Saviors, and other communities, and that if they beat The Saviors, they could have more supplies. Jadis signals her group to put down their weapons, Gabriel removes the knife away from Tamiel's throat, and he tells her to join them, so they could have better lives. Jadis then tells them they "want something now." Jadis listens to Gabriel's story, and then signals Tamiel and Brion to take Rick to the top of a mountain of garbage. Jadis explains to Rick the Junkyard groups' purpose. She explains that as the apocalypse got worse, the group began to not care, and took whatever they wanted, without any bother of what happened to the people who's things they took. She tells him how things have gotten harder, and how she needs to know that Rick is serious about going to war, and that if he's worth the fight. She suddenly pushes him into a pit of garbage, with a walker. She watches Rick in the pit, fighting the walker and later defeating it. He looks up at her, and tells her if they "believe him now." She throws a rope down, and lets him out. As he gets back up, she then says her group needs guns, a lot of them, and that if they get guns, they'll fight Rick's fight. She asks Rick if he knows they'll win, Rick replies with "I know it." She says after the war, they'll get half of the supplies from The Saviors. Rick frustratingly tells her, that they'll get a third, and that they're taking their supplies back. They begin to slightly argue with Jadis asking for a half, and Rick saying a third. Jadis tells Rick, if they get a third, they keep what they stole. They finally settle on half of the supplies, and the guns. Rick agrees. Jadis holds out her hand, as Rick tries to shake it with his bloody hand, she is disgusted and holds out her other hand. They shake hands, and have a deal. She tells Rick about the supplies on the boat, and how they've been waiting for someone to take them so they could make a deal. She walks off, and Rick asks her name. She replies with "Jadis." Jadis walks back inside, and Rick and his group triumph. "Say Yes" Jadis appears when Rick’s group delivers 63 guns to them. Rosita bristles when Jadis says it is not enough and it was only half the amount the Scavengers needed. She says they need nearly twice as many guns. Rick and Jadis then renegotiated and agreed that Rick would keep 20 of the guns to help his search for more and also once again reaffirmed their alliance. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Jadis and the Scavengers arrive at Alexandria in a caravan of garbage trucks and bicycles. Rick greets Jadis inside the gate. She crudely propositions Rick, but is swiftly repelled. Daryl, Rosita and Aaron wire explosives in an empty cargo truck outside the Alexandria gate. Jadis asks if he and Michonne are together before crudely propositioning him in front of a bewildered Michonne. A Scavenger alerts everyone in Alexandria to the Saviors’ arrival. Rick assumes his position at the front gate, with Jadis crouching by his feet, hidden from view. Negan’s caravan arrives. Eugene steps out and tries to convince Rick to surrender. Rick hesitates, stricken by Eugene’s betrayal, then gives Rosita the signal to detonate the explosives. Rosita pushes the detonator, but there is no explosion. Before Rick can reach for his gun, Jadis leaps up and aims her gun at Rick. Simultaneously, the Scavengers all turn their guns on the Alexandrians. Negan emerges from a truck and taunts Rick as his Saviors open the truck that holds the explosives. Negan's men remove a coffin from their flatbed; he announces that Sasha is inside, alive and well. He tells him that he knew of his plan to attack him- as Jadis was the "little birdie" that revealed his plans- and offers to let her live if Rick turns over all their guns and allows Negan to take Daryl again. Even then, Negan will still execute one Alexandrian of Rick’s choosing. If he refuses, Negan will kill them all. Rick insists on seeing Sasha. Negan taps Lucille against the casket, knocking. Negan opens the casket door. Sasha, now a walker, lunges at him. Rick’s group takes advantage of the ensuing chaos and turns their guns on the Scavengers. Rick tries to join the fight, but Jadis still holds him at gunpoint. Rick attempts to make another deal with Jadis, but she shoots him in the side and pushes him off the platform. In the streets below, the Saviors and Scavengers have gained control of the situation; some Alexandrians have been killed, and the rest are in custody. Jadis leads Rick to Negan and orders him to kneel beside Carl, who is surrounded by over a dozen Saviors. She reminds Negan of their deal– twelve people in exchange for the Scavengers’ help in the attack. Negan swiftly bargains her down to ten. As Negan prepares to strike Carl with Lucille, Shiva leaps onto and mauls a nearby Savior. Carol and Ezekiel arrive at the head of the Kingdom regiment in an attack, as Maggie arrives with the Hilltop fighters. A battle ensues as the Saviors and Scavengers are caught off guard. Rick and Carl join the fight. Negan orders a retreat as Shiva mauls another of his men to death. Jadis and the Scavengers release smoke bombs and escape in the haze, scaling the walls and running out the gate on foot, fleeing the battle. Season 8 "The King, the Widow, and Rick" Rick returns to offer Jadis and her group the chance to change allegiences, showing Jadis several Polaroids taken that depict various victories over the Saviors. Rick threatens to destroy her and the Scavengers if she doesn't join them. Jadis still refuses his offer and takes Rick prisoner, binding him naked inside of a container that she marks with an A. "Time for After" After Rick sits in the dark container, thinking to himself, when the doors are opened. Jadis stands outside with a camera. Rick informs her that his proposed deal still stands. Jadis begins taking photos of Rick at different angles. When questioned, Jadis responds that she intends to use the photos as references for a sculpture she plans to create of him, before the container doors are shut again. Rick is forced on his knees, before Jadis and another scavenger present a lightly armored walker as their method of execution.Rick fights off the two Scavengers with the rod used to hold the walker. He then fights off Jadis, who makes several attempts to shoot him, before holding her on the ground in front of the walker's head. The Scavengers surrounds Rick and he say that he will leave the junkyard regardless. Jadis silently orders her people to stand down. She allies herself with Rick once more, and they quietly argue over what they will receive after the war before they reach an agreement. Rick leads Jadis and the Scavengers to the outer perimeter of the Sanctuary, where he sees an abandoned garbage truck and no walkers in sight, alarming him. "How It's Gotta Be" Jadis and the Scavengers join Rick in checking out the Sanctuary with Jadis commenting that what they see is nothing like the picture Rick showed them. They realize that the Saviors are now out when the Saviors open fire on the group, pinning down Rick. Rather than help him, Jadis and the Scavengers flee in their trucks, leaving Rick to be rescued by Carol and Jerry. "Honor" Jadis will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jadis has killed: *At least 3 members of the Militia (Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Rick Grimes Rick and Jadis have a poor relationship. Upon first encountering her group, Rick is visibly impressed by their numbers and realizes that they could be useful in fighting Negan and the Saviors. Jadis initially refuses to join Rick and his people in their fight but changes her mind after Rick defeats Winslow and after Rick offers her weapons. Even after Rick risks his life to bring her a large arsenal of guns, Jadis still demands more, showing that she does not appreciate his efforts and is only concerned in obtaining weapons. In "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life", Rick tells Jadis that she and her people are now part of what they fight for, showing that he respects her and considers her and her people allies. Jadis however is revealed to have betrayed Rick and Alexandria by informing Negan and the Saviors of their plans to initiate a war against them, costing them an advantage. Rick is visibly angered by her betrayal, though Jadis shows no remorse over it and claims it was done in order to obtain a better deal. After the fighting begins, Rick attempts to make another deal with Jadis though she shoots him and kicks him off the platform, showing that she no longer has faith in him and no longer trusts him. Jadis personally delivers him to Negan to be punished, showing that she no longer cares for Rick's well-being. After reinforcements arrive, Rick guns down numerous Scavengers, showing that he now considers them enemies and possibly wants to destroy them along with the Saviors. In spite of her betrayal, Rick still appears to want Jadis and her people as allies against the Saviors as he personally goes to the Junkyard to confront Jadis and her group to sway them back to his side and make another deal. While negotiating with Jadis, Rick notes that she only grazed him with her bullet otherwise he'd still be pissed at her. After Rick beats her in a fight, Jadis appears to grow to respect him and agrees to work with Rick. She also expresses a desire to make a naked sculpture of him after everything is over. Negan Not much is known about Negan and Jadis' relationship. Jadis appears to respect Negan to a degree or simply just admires his power and resources as she willingly betrayed Rick and Alexandria by informing him of their plans to initiate a war against him in order to obtain a better deal than offered by Rick and personally delivered Rick to Negan to be punished. Negan however does not appear to have much respect for Jadis and her people as he appeared disgusted that Rick chose to ally himself with Jadis and her group and calls them "filthy garbage people". Negan clearly views Jadis and her group as subordinate as even though Jadis fulfills her end of the bargain by incapacitating Rick and his people, Negan only agrees to give her 10 new people to add to her group rather than 12 as originally agreed to, and Jadis simply agrees, showing that she is possibly afraid of Negan to a degree. Following the rebellion at Alexandria, Jadis eventually realigns herself and her people with Rick, betraying Negan and the Saviors and agreeing to go to war against them. Appearances TV Series Season 7 *"New Best Friends" *"Say Yes" *"The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Season 8 *"The King, the Widow, and Rick" *"Time for After" *"How It's Gotta Be" *"Honor" Trivia * Jadis speaks in broken English, opting to speak only in short sentences, and seems to have a rather limited vocabulary (referring to the top of a hill in the junkyard as the "up up up.") It was later revealed by showrunners that the Scavengers have value for words as well and only used those necessary to express what they mean and that Jadis uses the stunted English as a way of making others uneasy while she reads their intentions. * The name 'Jadis' originates from C.S. Lewis' The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe, used as the name for the White Witch. In turn, the name is thought to have been created from the French word 'jadis', meaning "yore, long ago", and the Turkish word 'cadı', meaning "witch". ** As the name Jadis has been used throughout popular culture for antagonistic characters, then her name foreshadows her eventual betrayal. * As revealed in "The King, the Widow, and Rick", Jadis spends her time in the junkyard crafting sculptures out of wiring and other pieces of trash, often entirely nude, save for an apron. Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Alive Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:TV Series Category:The Scavengers Category:The Militia Category:Bandits